


Sorry could you please repeat that?

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Magic Revealed, Post-Magic Reveal, well maybe more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: “You broke the law and practiced magic, but since you’re stupid and obviously couldn’t hurt a fly even if you tried, I’ve decided to spare you’re life for now.”Merlin shook his head, still looking gobsmacked.“No that part I understood - and I’m very much grateful for keeping my head - but could you please repeat that first part again?OrArthur found out Merlin’s secret. Now he’s trying his best to be reasonable so what about this is so infuriatingly difficult for Merlin to understand?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 280





	Sorry could you please repeat that?

“Wait, what?” The servant stared dumbfounded at the king. 

Arthur sighed and tapped his fingers on the desk. 

“Like I said: You are banished from Camelot and will leave the city before sundown. You broke the law and practiced magic, but since you’re stupid and obviously couldn’t hurt a fly even if you tried, I’ve decided to spare you’re life for now. Maybe the magic haven’t had time to corrupt you yet?”

Merlin shook his head, still looking gobsmacked. 

“No that part I understood - and I’m very much grateful for keeping my head - but could you please repeat that first part again? I’m not sure I heard you correctly...”

Arthur was really getting annoyed now and the simmering anger from the betrayal was threatening to spill out. 

“ _I said_ that you should go collect this month’s wages before you leave so you won’t die from starvation.”

Merlin kept staring at him with a confused look on his face.

“Wages?” 

Arthur banged his fist on the desk and rose from his chair.

“YES! Your wages! Honestly Merlin you do know what ‘wages’ are?”

“Yes, of course Sire, it’s just..”

Merlin tilted his head.

”I get wages?”

Arthur wanted to face plant into the stone wall. 

“This is no time to be joking Merlin. Now go get them before I change my mind.” 

Merlin started towards the door before stopping and turning around again. 

“Where do I get them?” 

Arthur threw the closest book at him, only hitting the closing door as his servant(friend)-turned-traitor fled.

The King of Camelot went back to his paperwork, grumbling about stupid servants.

—————  
The same afternoon, Arthur was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Enter” He called out. 

“Forgive me for interrupting, your majesty.” The head treasurer bowed as he entered the room. 

“What can I do for you, Lord McGraffin?”

The man fidgeted nervously with his hands, seemingly not knowing how to bring up the issue. Arthur cleared his throat, which seemed to startle him into realization.

“Oh! Um, yes. I... I must ask your Majesty to lend me the key to the vault.”

This was a first.

“What for?” Arthur asked.

The treasurer wrung his hands again. 

“Well you see... there is not enough money to pay the servants, Sire.” 

“Has the taxes not been delivered to you this month?” The king frowned at this.

A nervous laugh escaped the lord.

“No they were. It’s just.. ehm...”

“Enough! Just tell me, Sir McGraffin.” Arthur snapped, tired of the other man’s fidgeting. 

“Merlin came to collect his final wages, Sire. But it would seem that he was never paid before so there’s not enough coin to pay his back-wages for his years of service.”

Arthur blinked as the words sunk in. 

“He was never..? _MERLIN_!”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno.. I just got this scene stuck in my head when Arthur’s trying to be reasonable because of their history (ahem _friendship_ ) and Merlin’s like “I could’ve gotten PAID?!” 😂🤷


End file.
